


I’m your bodyguard

by Leaslemoon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Lee Seung Gil, Alpha Otabek, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Smut, Omega Phichit, Omega Yuuri, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, mentioned mpreg, omega yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaslemoon/pseuds/Leaslemoon
Summary: Yuri didn’t want a bodygaurd but he gets one anyway.One that makes slick flow out of him like he’s a god damn waterfall, and one that tries to be professional...But is dry humping the person you’re supposed to be guarding professional? No? Oh well.....





	I’m your bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> In my Omegaverse i refer to the Omega parent as Mother regardless of the gender.
> 
> Was inspired by another YOI Mafia Au but I don’t remember the name or who made it so if you know please let me know.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

The Russian mafia has fiercely dominated Russia and America. However they were known all over the world.

Their fearless leader was an Alpha. Victor Nikivirov. A powerful and dangerous man who made grown men cower at the mention of his name, even other Alphas.

He was married to the Omega son of the Yakuza boss. Yuuri Katsuki, now Nikivirov. They fell in love at first sight and sealed a lifetime partner ship between both gangs, giving them extreme influence over several countries. After years of being together, Yuuri fell pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy who they name Yurio, Although sometimes they would just call him Yuri.

However, even though they had such great influence, there were still rival gangs who sought to overtake them. And of course the person they chose to target was Yuri. Once he turned 16 he presented as an Omega, like his mother. He was slim and pale and had long blonde hair which touched his shoulders. He was envied by a lot of the Omegas around HQ.

Both Victor and Yuuri were worried for his safety, not only was he young but he was a male Omega which was rare where they came from. So, they decided to hire a bodyguard.

They had just sealed an alliance with the Kazakhstan Mafia and decided that since they were known for their mighty Alphas, that would be the perfect place to find a suitable bodyguard.

Of course Yuri objected to it. 

"I'm not a defenceless child!"

"We know that Yuri, but we worry about you. We will let you choose and you can let them go when you turn 20 okay"

Yuri had always been close with his mother. They shared the same love for ballet. So he relaxed at his mothers kind words.

"Okay fine. But i will make their life a living hell" He huffed and stormed out the room.

Yuuri turned to Victor who was silently watching the exchange from his office chair. He smiled at his husband and held out his hand. Yuri smiled back and walked to him, slipping himself in victors lap and playing with his platinum hair.

"Even though i will always love him no matter what gender he is, i still think that maybe it would have been easier if he was an Alpha" Yuuri sighed as he dropped his head onto Victors shoulder.

"Yuri is more than capable of protecting himself, Alpha or Omega. But no matter what gender he is he will always be a target. I sometimes regret bringing you and him into this life...."

"Vitya...I was already in this life, and being with you made me feel safer than i ever have. As for Yuri, he is the best thing that has ever happened to us, and i for one, while worried, wouldn't change anything" He smiled and kissed Victor slowly. Resting their foreheads together.

"I love you Yuuri..."

"I love you too Vitya... Now, let's look at those applications"

————————————-

To say Yuri was making this way harder than it should have been was an understatement.  
Man after man after man, came in and went out, Yuri never been happy with any of them.

"Yurio. You don't have to be their best friend they probably wont even talk to you, why are you making this so difficult!" Victor yelled as he watched Yuri who was sprawled on the couch looking at his phone.

"Dad, if i am going to have to put up with this dude for 3 years, i have to like him" Yuri huffed. He had just turned 17 and wasn't interested in going through with this whole bodyguard thing.

"Look. We have one more. Think you can handle it?"

"Whatever".

Victor pinched the bridge of his nose. And gestured for a guard to bring in the last candidate.

Yuri heard the door open and close. Heavy footsteps resonated throughout the room. But for Yuri it was the smell.  
Every other Alpha that Yuri had encountered made him feel sick, they were overwhelming and too much. But this Alpha. His smell was intoxicating, so much so that Yuri felt a little bit of slick pop out of him. He slowly lifted his head to lay his eyes on what could only be described as a god.

The man was tall, tan and had the most gorgeous jaw line Yuri had seen. That was when the slick really started flowing. Yuri made a small noise and jumped up. He could feel the slick trickling down his thigh. And when the Greek god locked eyes with him his knees buckled and he had to grab the couch to steady himself.

Luckily there was another door behind Yuri so he kept his eyes forward and slowly backed up until he felt the door behind him. He turned the handle and ran out as fast as he could.

The slick was still coming out making his jeans uncomfortable. He kept running to his room avoiding the eyes of some of the Alphas and Betas eyeing him hungrily, obviously smelling the slick that was coating his thighs.

Once he reached his room he was out of breath. Not form running here but just from memory of the guy who was just a few corridors away. 

Yuri stripped out of his soaked jeans. Walking to his bathroom he slipped out of his underwear.  
He trailed a shaky hand downwards, just a brush against his hole made him moan loudly. It felt so good. Yuri has had a couple of heats and while he had to go through them alone they were okay. But this. This was euphoric.

Yuri slipped a finger inside and practically melted. He tried to move his hand but the pleasure was so intense he fell to the ground whimpering. Due to heats and ruts every bedroom is soundproof and lined with scent blockers.  
Yuri continued fucking himself on his finger, adding one after the other until he was four fingers deep.

"Oh fuck...mmm..godddd...." Images of that guy were thrashing them self's in Yuri mind. He could still smell him. Leather and pine. He could practically feel him. Picturing him fingering Yuri instead. And that was what made Yuri come. Dick untouched but still satisfied. 

He sighed and slumped into a post orgasmic bliss, that would rival any heat orgasm.

After a few moments he cleaned himself up and put on a new pair of boxers and pyjama pants. Just as he flopped on his bed he heard a knock.

"Whhhaattt" he mumbled into his pillow. The knocking still came and with a huff Yuri got out of bed and wobbled to the door. When he opened it his mother was standing outside with a concerned look on his face.

"Yurio. Your father wanted me to check on you. He said you ran out of the room, are you okay". Yuuri made his way inside and sat on Yurios bed.

Yuri sighed and sat next to his mother, resting his head on his shoulder.

"The last guy that came in. Mom he was so perfect. A-and slick j-just came out a-and i panicked and oh i had the best orgasm of my life" Yuri flopped on his back. He could hear his mother softly laughing.

"Does that mean you've chosen a bodyguard?"

".....Yeah, i guess"

"Good. And Yurio darling. While I'm happy you like him, remember, you're still 17 and he has a job to protect you. So make sure you both control yourselves. Although from what I've heard Otabek has impeccable control so really I should only be worried about you" his mother chuckled and left the room.

Yuri sat there. Otabek. What a perfect name.

 

Luckily, the next time Yuri saw Otabek both parents were in the room. His mother promised him that he would keep Yuri's attraction secret from his father.

Otabek was dressed in tight black jeans and a black button down. Gun strapped to his side and an expressionless face on at all times.

Yuri was in a Purple and black shirt which hung off one of his shoulders, short shorts with fishnet stockings and his studded ankle boots. 

When they introduced themselves Yuri had to clench tight to prevent another slick avalanche. Which was extremely hard considering when they shook hands Yuri's body went on fire.

After basic introductions, Yuri told his parents he was going out clubbing, as he did every Friday.

Walking with Otabek was quiet. Not awkward per se but stilled. Yuri had a jacket which he kept around his elbows, Otabek had made a comment "what's the point of wearing it if you're not actually gonna wear it?" Followed by Yuri's reply of "Its fashion duh". However Yuri was just trying not to shiver at the sound of Otabek's gruff and sexy voice.

———————-  
When they arrived at the club Yuri made his way to the middle of the dance floor while Otabek sat by the bar keeping a close eye on him.

Yuri was in his element. Dancing had always come naturally to him and while he loved it he didn't really want to Pursue it. Only because he was excited to take over the family business of guns and violence. 

Being an omega however, made dancing difficult. Especially in a club as popular as this. Yuri's scent was inviting, attracting all different kinds of Alphas. 

Yuri welcomed them, loved feeling them rub up against him from behind, loved the way they gripped his hips, and he especially loved it when they would whisper all the dirty things they wanted to do to him. 

He loved how they thought he would allow it.

Yuri revelled in the attention he got when he danced. All eyes on the pretty blonde omega. And usually Yuri would entertain them, grind back a little, maybe eye fuck someone. 

But tonight. Tonight he has his eyes on one person. Who happens to be sitting at the bar and is obligated to pay attention to him no matter what.

So Yuri danced as he always did, but swayed his hips a little more, dragged his fingers across his body for a little longer, and stared at Otabek the entire time.

Otabek on the other hand was tense. 

When he first met Yuri in Victors office he was captivated. Yuri's smell was a mixture of coffee and rain, Otabek was lucky he never went into rut. 

Luckily for him, family members are immune to pheromones, which means that Victor couldn't smell the copious amounts of slick that Yuri was producing.

But Otabek could smell it. He could practically hear the squelch of it coming out of Yuri's deliciously right hole. He struggled to contain a growl. Struggled to keep himself under control and not just fuck the Omega on the sofa right in front of his father. 

But here. Now. With Yuri swaying his hips seductively, looking at Otabek, it was almost too much.

Otabek watched as Yuri swayed with the music. He was captivated when Yuri would run his slender fingers through his silky hair. All Otabek was doing at that moment was picturing Yuri on all fours while Otabek pulled his hair as he fucked into him.

His train of thought was cut off when he noticed someone come up behind Yuri. The man was clearly an Alpha. Taller than Yuri but smaller than Otabek. Who took pride in that fact.

He watched as the Alpha came flush against Yuri's back and held his hips. Otabek tensed his jaw.

Yuri was startled when the guy came up behind him. But he had a plan. 

The Alpha placed his hands on his hips and Yuri smirked to himself. He started swaying with the guy, keeping his eyes on Otabek who was tensing his jaw. 

Yuri grabbed the mans hands and wrapped them tighter around him, grinding his hips backwards, drawing out a moan from the guy behind him. 

Yuri could almost feel the anger coming off of Otabek, who couldn't do anything due to the fact that Yuri wasn't in danger. 

Yuri mentally high fived himself. Closing his eyes and resting his head on the Alphas shoulder behind him, biting his lips as he pushed back again. 

Still biting his lips, Yuri looked at Otabek through hooded eyelids. 

That was the last straw for Otabek. Putting his coke down he got up and marched towards Yuri and the Alpha. The guy had his eyes closed but Yuri was looking right at him with a smug smile.

He grabbed Yuri out from the man and dragged him to the car. He could hear the protests of the other Alpha but it was drowned out by the sound of Yuri laughing. It was a beautiful laugh.

When they reached the car he all but threw Yuri inside.

"Hey, I was having fun you know" Yuri teased, ignoring the waves of 'Anger, and frustration' and focusing on the 'jealousy and arousal' pheromones Otabek was giving off.

"I'm your bodyguard" he stated. Bluntly, trying to contain himself.

"Didn't stop you from staring at me with a boner did it?" Yuri smirked. 

"How can I not stare when you're practically looking like sex and eye fucking me" he huffed.

Yuri slid over to the drivers seat, straddling Otabek, slipping his arms around his neck.

"I know you could smell it. In the room when we first met." They both knew what he was talking about.

Otabek stayed quiet, not moving, afraid that Yuri would feel his hard on.

"All that slick" Yuri continued, "flowing out of me. It wouldn't stop Beka" the name made him even harder.

"I was so wet" he moaned and ground down against Otabek, throwing his head back when he felt the erection pressing against his denim clad hole. Otabek's hands moved on their own, gripping Yuri's hips.

"I see I'm not the only one who likes this situation" Yuri teased.

"I'm your bodyguard" Otabek breathed. It was taking him everything not to dry hump Yuri till he came in his pants. 

"That makes you even hotter~~" Yuri ground down again, biting his lips. Otabek's hands got tighter.

"We can't do this. I won't do this. Your only 17."

"So you're saying that if I was eighteen, you'd fuck my brains out? Huh Beka?" Yuri said innocently. Otabek remained silent, not even bothering to deny it.  
Yuri chuckled,

"Okay then...." he placed his hands more firmly on Otabek's shoulders. Looking into his eyes that were shifting between Alpha red and normal brown. Yuri could see he was struggling to stay in control.

Otabek looked up, Yuri's eyes were still clouded with lust, but he had a mischievous smile on his face. 

"Buuuuttt...." Yuri leaned in, placing his mouth by Otabek's ear, " Dry humping until we cream out pants doesn't count as fucking sooooo....."

Otabek growled. Eyes full on shining red. Holding Yuri's hips so tight he knew they would bruise. 

He lifted Yuri up and smashed him back down again. Rubbing his clothes dick against Yuri's clothes entrance, over and over, harder and harder.

Yuri was a moaning mess. His shorts were drenched in slick, soaking Otabek's jeans in the process. He could tell Otabek was big. The bulge was everything he needed at that moment.

He kept humping Otabek, going as fast as possible.

"Yesss-yess-yess ahhhhh" Yuri moaned as he kept grinding.

"Faster Beka- hnggg, mmmm... oh god" Yuri kept moaning. He was so close. The car was reeking of sex and slick. He inhaled giant gulps and looked into Otabek's eyes. They were so bright and Yuri came when they locked onto his. 

Otabek felt Yuri shudder. His hips stuttering before the little omega collapsed into his arms. 

"B-Beka...." he sighed breathlessly. "I need...I n-need...." he was still not satisfied. Yuri started pawing at Otabek's zipper. Otabek still on the brink of orgasm was too out of it to respond. 

That is. Until Yuri swallowed his dick. 

How Yuri managed to slip out of his lap to the point where he could suck off Otabek was beyond him.

All he knew was the tight wet heat surrounding him. Yuri was moaning as if he was the one getting the blowjob. The vibrations made Otabek curse. 

Yuri was going faster and faster. And when he glanced up at Otabek, who caught him at the same time. The visual was just too much. 

Yuri, with his cock in his small little mouth, messy hair, leaning on the slicked soaked patch of Otabek's jeans was what made Otabek come. 

And Yuri swallowed it like it was the last meal he was ever gonna have, but not without coming a second time the moment Otabek's semen hit his tongue.

———————-  
They sat there in the car. Panting. 

Yuri had moved back to the passenger seat, blissed out.

"This will never happen again." Otabek stated.

"Yeah, okay" Yuri scoffed

"I'm serious Yuri, I could get in serious trouble for this, hell I could be killed!" 

"Chill Beka, you won't die"

"I dry humped the son of a Russian mafia boss and then had my dick down his throat and you're telling me I won't die?!"

"Beka, if you think I'm gonna let you die before you fuck my brains out, then you got another thing coming" Yuri smiled when he smelt Otabek's revived arousal.

"Just wait until I turn 18 Beka, then the real fun begins". Otabek ignored him. 

Ignored his dick straining in his wet jeans, ignored Yuri's heavy breathing. Ignored the image of him pounding Yuri until he couldn't walk.  
————————-

Over the next few weeks Yuri was in blissed out heaven. 

Every time he wanted Otabek, the Alpha would ignore him. That is until the omega started paying attention to the other Alphas at HQ. 

Sending them pretty smiles and lingering touches was all it took.

"Oh fuck yesssss Bekkaaa...." Yuri has been subtly flirting with another Alpha so now Otabek was teaching him a lesson.

By fucking Yuri with four of his long fingers. 

Otabek was milking Yuri's prostate, hitting it over and over again. Yuri was in a puddle of his own slick and tears. The pleasure too much he already came 3 times.

"Beka I-i c-can't ahhh.....oh god yessss... yes" Yuri was so sensitive, rutting back against the fingers inside of him. Moaning Otabek's name like a god damn prayer.  
And then he was coming again. Head leaning back against Otabek's shoulder.

Otabek's hand was dripping when he removed it. He slipped his hands around Yuri who's legs were too weak. 

Otabek lead Yuri to his queen sized bed and laid him down. 

"Beka..."

"What is it Kitten?" The nickname almost made him hard again. 

"Beka.. I want- no I need.. my milk" Yuri crawled on his hands and knees towards Otabek until he was on the edge of his bed.

Otabek sighed but smiled. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock out. It was achingly hard and spilling pre-come like a fountain. 

"Here you go Kitten—" Otabek could barely finish before Yuri's mouth was wrapped around him.

Yuri loved Otabek's cock. He always came just from sucking him off. The Alphas semen tasted Devine and often Yuri would blow him so much Otabek would have a dry orgasm.

——————-  
Yuri loves those moments with Otabek. Of course over the last few months they had gotten to know each other in between sexy rendezvous. 

To and from training and negotiations, Yuri and Otabek would talk about anything and everything. 

Otabek learned Yuri loved ballet and loved his guns. 

Yuri learned Otabek loved reading and riding his motorcycle- which they totally dry fucked on.

They grew close. They both knew they had feelings. But it was a silent agreement to wait until Yuri's 18th.

Leading up to his birthday, Yuri discovered something about Otabek.

Otabek was addicted to his slick.

He would eat Yuri out until he cried. Until he started shaking so uncontrollably he would black out.

It was a well known secret that an Omegas slick was practically like a drug. It was addicting and sweet. And Yuri produced it like a fucking ocean.

But only when it was for Beka.

Yuri had to go through two heats alone since Otabek arrived. And while he wanted nothing more than to locate Otabek and ride him into the sunset, he knew the jig would be up.

Otabek also had been triggered into rut at the same time Yuri had his heat. 

The second time however. Yuri bottled up some of his slick and Otabek drenched his scent into a blanket and they traded.

It was still a painful heat and rut but it was made better by the exchange.  
—————

One week before his birthday Yuri went to find his mother.

"Mom?" He called into the office

"Yurio baby, what's up" Yuuri's smile was comforting. He had this motherly Omega smell which did wonders for Yurios nerves.

"I wanna ask you something..."

"Okay, go ahead darling" they were seated. Yuuri petting Yurios hair comfortingly. Yuri sighed,

"When I turn 18, I want to mate with Otabek"

He prepared himself for anger but it never came. Instead his mother simply pulled him close and embraced him tightly.

"Yuri baby, I love you, but how do you know Otavek would even want to mate with you?"

" I know he loves me. We've both been waiting till my birthday" Yuri said softly

"Okay, then why did you want to talk to me?"

Yuri drew in a deep breath. 

" I want you to convince dad".

———————  
The day before Yurios birthday, Otabek was called into the main office.

He was nervous. Terrified even. 

"Otabek come in" came Victors deep and commanding voice. 

Oh god, he was gonna die.

"Mr Nikivirov, you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, please take a seat"

Otabek sat down opposite Victors desk. He stared at the platinum haired man who stared right back.

"I'm not blind you know. I see how my Yaratchka looks at you." He gave a small smile, which did nothing to help Otabek who was freaking the fuck out.

"I guess I should have known really. I mean the first day we met Yurio ran out the room and don't think I didn't see the wet patch forming." Victor sighed. He got up and walked around his desk, sitting on the edge of it.

"Otabek, I'll be real with you. I could kill you. I know that, you know that. But I'm not going to. You know why? Because I also see the way you look at my son. And it's the same look I give my husband...."

Victor got up yet again and went back behind his desk, opening up one of the draws and taking out a small box.

"This was Yuuris grandmothers. I used my own grandmothers ring so Yuuri was saving this for Yurios future partner. I won't lie Otabek. No one will be good enough for my Yuratchka, but if I was going to trust him with anyone, it would be you. You've proven yourself to me and to my son." 

Victor handed him the small box which he opened. It revealed a silver ring with a big diamond with two smaller ones beside it which had lavender tints to them. It was gorgeous, just like Yuri.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. I promise not only will I keep Yuri safe but I'll love him until I die, and if I don't, kill me."

"Ahh Otabek. I would have killed you anyway"

That was the day Otabek was on a first name basis with The Boss.

———————  
Finally Yuri's 18 birthday came. Everyone celebrated. Yuri decided to go clubbing which meant that an entire club was booked out.

Music was blaring, people were dancing and grinding. But Yuri. Yuri was close to crying.

Otabek still hadn't shown. It had been hours and the party was going to end soon. 

At first Yuri had fun, danced with Mila and his other friends. Hung out with Phichit and his boyfriend Seung Gil. 

When he opened his presents he thought Otabek would have arrived. But even after opening box after box, the Alpha was still no where to be seen. 

The night came to an end. Yuri was tired. His eyes were red and puffy from crying in the bathroom. 

He spotted his father and walked over.

"Where's Otabek, he's my bodyguard he's supposed to be here" 

"Ah Yurio, didn't I tell you?"

Yuri looked at his father quizzically, raising an eyebrow,

"Tell me what?" Victor smiled at his son

"Otabek's not your bodyguard anymore, I let him go" Victor left.

Yuri felt like his whole world was falling apart. Otabek was fired and he never went to see Yuri?

To say goodbye at least?

Yuri let him self cry again, running out the club. Hauling one of the cars he arrived in, demanding to go home.

When Yuri reaches HQ he stormed up to Otabek's room.

It was empty. The draws, the closet, everything. As if no one had been there in the first place. It took a few more tears before Yuri noticed the note on the pillow.

Yuri. 

By now you know that I'm no longer your bodyguard. I would like to say goodbye, but I know you're celebrating your birthday. So meet me at the Crystal Hotel at midnight tonight.

I'll be waiting  
~Otabek

Yuri stares at the note only a moment longer before racing out the building. Getting into the same cab he gives the driver directions.

When he arrived he raced in, stomping up to reception and giving Otabek's name.

The woman behind the counter eyes him up. His hair let lose falling against his shoulders, his black tank top falling off one of his shoulders, the purple leather pants and his studded ankle boots. 

She gives him the key card and room number and he runs to the elevator.

————————  
The ride seems to take forever but he finally manages to get to the right floor. He paces the corridor for the right room number.

He knocks once before it opens. Otabek stands there with nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Showing off his amazingly firm abs and finely sculpted body.

And while Yuri wants nothing more to focus on that all he can focus on is the young woman standing behind Otabek.

“Yuri, you’re here” He steps aside to allow the Omega to enter.

“Beka, who’s that” he points to the woman who he can smell is an omega.

“Oh Yuri this is Alana, here sit down we need to talk”

Yuri was shaking. Was this Otabek secret girlfriend, was Otabek going to embarrass him because he got fired. Does Otabek not love him.

“Yuri” Otabek said softly

“Yes...”

He was expecting a soft break up speech or something humiliating. What he was not expecting was Otabek getting down on one knee holding a small velvet box out to him.

“Yuri Nikivirov, i have loved you since the moment i saw you in your fathers office, i love how you’re feisty, talented and beautiful, i love how you’re so smart you could do wonders for your fathers business. I love you. Marry me?”

Yuri was crying, sobbing he could barely see the ring through his blurry eyes but somehow he knew that it was his great grandmothers. And that meant that his father knew and gave him his blessing.

“Yes, yes yes yes yes yes!” Yuri jumped to smother Otabek in a million kisses. Then he remembered the woman in the room.

“But uhhh who dis?” He said pointing to the woman that was just watching on.

“This is Alana and she is my estate agent, who is kind enough to show us one of the houses at this time of night”

Yuri again was speechless. Did he say house?

“Did you say house?!” Otabek only smiled.

—————————-

It was a house. A big house with a gorgeous garden and many places to hide secret vaults and weapons which Yuri loved.

What Otabek didn’t mention was that he had already brought the house and furnished it which was why Yuri screamed a little when Potya brushed up against his legs before climbing into a massive cat kingdom.

And if Yuri didn’t love Otabek already, the fact that the man had placed his beloved Potya on top of the list of things to make sure was included in this stunning house sure did.

This was the start of his life with Otabek, and he couldn’t be happier.....

 

 

Okay that was a lie. He could be happier.

But only because he was staring at the positive pregnancy test in his hands. 

Yuri never wanted pups. But then Otabek came into his life and Yuri wanted nothing more than to see a little creation of himself and the man he loved.

Which is why he was bouncing off his feet waiting for his husband to come home.

Yuri had ordered in because he was too excited to cook and also because he had just spent the day in an interrogation room trying to get someone to confess (they did, there was a lot of blood).

So when the sound of a key turning in a lock reached his ears he practically flew to the other side of the room.

Otabek hadn’t changed during the years, he was still a Greek god with the sexiest muscles ever known to man. But what had changed was his position. He was now Victors right hand man. Which basically means doing and knowing everything the gang Leader does but without the title. 

Otabek loves it because it gets him in his father in laws good book even though he already is.

Yuri launched himself at his husband, wrapping his slim legs around his waist and scenting him like crazy.

“Woah what’s gotten you so happy and clingy” Otabek laughed and he scented his Omega back.

“I have the best news ever”Yuri hopped down and dragged Otabek to the kitchen.

“You ordered in from my favourite Chinese place?”

“Yes but my news is even better” Yuri grabbed a small bag and handed it to Otabek.

He took it and unwrapped the tissue paper before pulling out 2 positive pregnancy tests. He looked to Yuri with frantic eyes,

“A-are you? A-are you P-P-pr-“

“Yes Beka I’m pregnant!” Yuri was lifted into his Alphas arms as he was spun around excitedly.

Otabek was holding onto him tightly and Yuri could feel the tears drip onto his neck by his mating bite.

“We’re gonna have a baby”

“Yes Beka we are” Yuri giggled as he held on tightly to his sobbing husband....

Now he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be super angsty but for the life of me I don’t do YOI angst very well. 
> 
> It’s probably not the best Mafia AU but i tried. 
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed. Please let me know if i can make some improvements or if there are any spelling mistakes.
> 
> And let me know if you want a follow up chapter about the pregnancy, how they tell the parents, etc.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading hope I didn’t disappoint too much lol.


End file.
